Benutzer Diskussion:Flashangel
Hallo, und herzlich Willkommen im Kingdomhearts Wiki! Hey :-) freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine erste Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Pain88 (Diskussion) 21:40, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Viele Grüße, euer Kingdom-Hearts-Wiki Team Ok. :) Ich bin nur nicht permanent hier. Kann sein, dass es mal etwas mit den Antworten dauert. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:45, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Re:Monobook What else should I say?. We are supposedly only 1% of users who use the Monobook. I miss him much. All navigation links that are important to me are gone now. The alternative to Oasis, I'm testing right now. At least, you can work better with the editor. But really, it can not replace the Monobook. I try it that way now, and if I can not handle it, I'll stop at Fandom. Fandom is of the opinion that they can do without us (1%) Monobook users. I am alone in the German KH-Wiki, so even 100%. I will never get used to the visual editor. He is trash. :) If my colleague ever looks in here again, he will curse and go again. I will only do what I feel like doing here. No stress and no compulsion. At least you could have left the Monobook as a personal attitude, with a hint that data is not safe anymore and the use at your own risk. That would have gone too. The Monaco Skin was then removed so very quickly and then came Fandom with the New Skin. Accept or go. Unfortunately we failed with our own server at that time. It also costs money and you need an expert for system administration. As already written, I'll take a look for a while to see if I can live with it. Protests bring nothing with Fandom and his argument anyway. As in real politics. They are always the same phrases. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:53, 26. Mai 2018 (UTC) \O/ (Give me my Monobook return) P.S. mit dem alten Editor wäre mir der Fehler so nicht passiert. ;) ;Re:Re:Monobook I was in the Spanish comunity wikia earlier and had read it, including your post. :) Fandom lies to us when they say you can not update Monobook. It's all about advertising. I saw it in the Oasis skin. There would certainly be users who would voluntarily update it if they just let it. At the moment I'm testing this pseudo monobook. It's a little better than this Oasis skin, but I'm missing the navigation what I had in the Monobook. You can not do much with the Fandom toolbar. Sometimes I have to search for templates. in Monobook I had a special link for that. Now I can search. There is also a problem with the image files. in the monobook you clicked on the picture and you was on the data-file. Now you only get the picture displayed on this vignette.wikia ...... That's so stupid. In the afrikaans Kh-Wiki I can not more go to the mainpage. I would first have to revise the MediaWiki navigation for Oasis. The theme designer is not working properly. I can not upload a picture about this designer and it does not work manually. Fandom is not interested in our objections. That was already the case when we were forced to use the portable infoboxes. In the Spanish central community, unruly users have been threatened with denial of bureaucrats and administrator rights if they refuse. I had looked at it then and I was horrified at the whole. If I decide to really stop at Fandom, I'll let you know in advance. But first I'm testing this Pseudo monobook. And I start to hate Fandom more and more each day that passes without monobook. Considering that they had two (2) years to correct that and did nothing except develop features that no one needs, I'm sick of annoyance. It does not help, we have to keep looking ahead. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:32, 26. Mai 2018 (UTC) :I fully agree with your contribution. First, I also use Oasis, until they was recommended in the Narutopedia to use Monobook. Since then only monobook. Fandom is all about advertising for their customers, so the monobook had to go. I'll try it now with the pseudo-monobook, although I miss a lot of what I need. Fandom changed the whole MediaWiki software anyway and we have no way to see what they have changed. Unfortunately, we are dependent on fandom here and they determine the rules of the game. Let's try to make the best of it and if it's really not for us anymore, we can stop it anytime. So far, only English, Spanish and a few German users have commented on it. There is probably no interest in the French community. The very young users do not know the Monobook or Vector anyway. Fandom builds on that, and so one can impose their will on everyone. I'm going to revise just a few articles here and maybe some heartless ones for Kingdom Hearts Union x. Kingdom Hearts III can do it somebody else. I will not make any more templates or take them from the English. Have enough to do with old articles anyway that need to be reworked. But everything always nice and slow and how you want. There is also a problem with converted portable infox boxes. if they are subsequently edited, they reappear in the Insights as not portable. I saw it yesterday in the Spanish KH Wiki. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:21, 27. Mai 2018 (UTC) ::I had seen that with you earlier, but I did not know what it should be. I copy that into the global.css [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:51, 27. Mai 2018 (UTC) :::I agree. Who needs these apps? :) It works. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:58, 27. Mai 2018 (UTC)